Birthday guesses
by castlelover100
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Alexis goes around the precinct to ask what Beckett would want for her birthday.


**This is my second story I am officially publishing. I am currently working on a new story. I just thought I would put this up so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. Alexis/Beckett-ish. ONE-SHOT:D Well I hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own Castle. I know shocking! :P Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Precinct<p>

Jolly Alexis Castle came strolling in the 12th Precinct searching for her father but he was no where to be found. In stead she found Ryan and Esposito sitting at their desk and ran over to them. "Detective Ryan, and Esposito's! Can you help me?"

They both got a face on their face's that looked confused because they both thought she got hurt but she had a bright smile on. "Alexis is everything ok?" Asked Ryan.

"You need help? With what?" Questioned Esposito as he and Ryan started to get up.

"Everything is fine don't worry," The read head assured the two detectives. They sighed inn relief as Esposito sat back down again and Ryan went to get Castle's chair from Beckett's desk for Alexis. "So where is my dad?" She asked after she and Ryan sat down.

"Oh he is with Beckett down at the Morgue finishing things up with Lanie," replied the Hispanic detective.

Alexis smiled bigger. "Perfect!" Both men had a puzzled look on their faces. "I was wondering if you knew a good gift to give Detective Beckett."

"Oh Beckett? I have known that woman for 4 years," Esposito stated. "She is a toughie! What about jewelry?"

"That's what I got her!" Ryan shouted.

Alexis giggled lightly. "**You**, Detective Ryan, got Detective Beckett jewelry?"

"Seriously, Bro? When I said jewelry, I meant from a woman who has taste!" He laughed along with Alexis.

"Just so you both know, I have a fiance at home." He then whispered, "I had her pick it out."

"Oh thank gosh!" Esposito then turned to the read head. "Because Alexis I'll tell you, this man can not shop to save his **life**!"

"Really?" She asked. "He dresses okay."

"Again, Jenny," I Irish man said which made his partner and Alexis smile.

"Hey Alexis, what are you doing here?" Asked a new voice that joined the group. "Did I miss something with you?"

"No dad. I came here to ask Detective's Ryan and Esposito something," she announced smiling. "Thanks for **no **help by the way!"

"Oh? Well anything I can help- Hey! You took my chair!" He stopped in mid sentence.

"You can have it back. I'm done with it, and I'll ask you later," she said as she stole a glance to Beckett who was looking at her. "Hi Detective Beckett!"

"Hi Alexis! How are you?"

"Great! What about you?"

"Same. Still dealing with this guy." She tilted her head in the direction of Castle who was looking at something on his finger which was probably nothing.

"I know what you mean!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Castle said as he poked his head up. "You do know I am right here right?"

Alexis and Kate looked at each other smiled and said, "Yeah," at the same time.

"Anyway, is it ok if I go see Dr. Parish? I need to ask her an important question."

"Same one you asked us?" Ryan questioned.

Little Castle looked at him and nodded. She turned back to her father and said "Please? It's real important!"

"You can just ask me Alexis." Beckett butted in.

"No! I- I mean, you will find out sooner or later." She heard Ryan and Esposito slightly chuckling behind her. They are the only one's who know what she is talking. "So dad?"

Rick turned to Kate. "Beckett?"

Kate smiled enjoying that Castle turned to her. "Yes. She told the red head who was quelling. "Just don't touch anything!"

"Thank you!" she said as she bolted to the elevator door.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Morgue

Alexis poked her head through the double doors leading to the morgue. She had never really met Lanie. Only once or twice but both times she knew she liked her. "Alexis! Come in! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Dr. Parish. Can I ask you something about Detective Beckett?"

"Sure!" said Lanie taking off her elastic gloves. It was perfect timing for Alexis because she had **just** wheeled off there last victim in that room and Lanie wouldn't want her to see a dead person. "What about?"

"What should I get her for her birthday? I already asked Detective's Ryan and Esposito but they weren't much help."

Lanie smiled. "You asked them? Oh, girl bad choice right there! You came to the right place young Castle!" Alexis smiled. "Well I can tell you nothing big. Maybe just a small party with her friends and family. Something that would make her smile, you know?"

Alexis nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean! Thanks Dr. Parish! You helped way more then the other two."

The ME laughed lightly. "You're welcome. You can't ask men for advice about woman. Well those two anyway."

Alexis was about to say something when Palmutter came in. "Lanie we got another one." He was about to turn when he saw the young lady standing in the middle of the room. "You may want to leave kid."

"Oh I was about…to," she trailed off once Palmutter disappeared.

"Oh don't mind him," Lanie started. "He is an old grouch."

"Ha-ha! Is his name Palmutter?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Dad. He comes home every night he works a case with him and talks about how much he's mean."

"Yeah. That sound's like him."

Alexis smiled. "Anyway, thanks for the great help Dr. Parish! I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Alexis."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft

After Alexis had left the precinct that day, Castle has been having a trouble with her not telling him right then and there what was going on and why she would tell Ryan and Esposito. He has been trying to get out of the two detective's what she said but they kept there mouths shut because all the times they were near Beckett. Once he got home he was relived to see that she was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Alexis!"

"Hey dad! How was things at the precinct?"

Fine. Ask me what you asked Ryan and Esposito," he said rushing things. "I have been going crazy all day wondering! I tried a couple times to get It out of them. I even went down to ask Lanie a couple times."

"Dad, it was nothing to worry about! I just asked them what I should get Detective Beckett for her Birthday."

She was him breath out. "Oh, okay. Wait! Her birthday?"

"Yeah, the thing you were telling me all week about. Saying not to forget about. I couldn't say anything to you at the precinct because she was right there."

"Right! Her birthday, what did they all say?" Castle asked.

"Well Detective Esposito suggested jewelry but Detective Ryan got her that which we were both surprised about." She earned a laugh from her father. "Dr. Parish suggested a little party nothing big though. I want to do that. She also said something that makes her happy but still small. Any ideas?"

"I know she would love if you got her something to make her think of her mom. That would make her happy but still small."

Alexis grew a big smile on her face. I know **exactly **what to give her! Thank you dad!" She kissed him on the cheek then ran up to her room.

"Castle, you've done it again," he said to the open colorful room.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Old Haunt

Alexis had set up a little party at The Old Haunt just for Beckett. She had made sure Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Jim, Martha, her dad, herself, and most importantly the birthday girl herself, Beckett, were all there! She made sure they had enough food and drinks-that were also non alcoholic for herself. She even got her a birthday cake! She had Castle tell Beckett that they were just meeting there for some drinks. He never told her it was for her birthday because then she may not have come. But she was there now and enjoying herself immensely and repeatedly thanked Alexis for setting it up which she took gratefully. Once every one ate and mingled, Alexis announced that it was cake time which everyone has to love! Kate said she felt a little embarrassed when they started to sing but then laughed once she heard 1. How **bad** of singer's her friends are and 2. The jumbled up names that were introduced. There was Beckett, Katie, Detective Beckett and Kate all mixed up in there. Next was presents time which is what Alexis couldn't wait to get to! She wouldn't wait to see what everyone got her even though she already new what Ryan got. Alexis had made sure that her gift was last because she felt so strong about it. "Alexis you really didn't have to get me anything since you put this party together."

"Nonsense! I **wanted **to! I hope you like it!"

Once Kate took the little package from the red head, she took the paper out of the purple sparkly bag and lifted out a something kind of like a trapezoid shaped covered in more paper. She unwrapped it carefully and smiled once she saw it. It was a triple picture frame. In the first picture area was a picture of Kate along with Montgomery-may he rest in peace- Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. In the second box, there was old picture of Kate with her father and Mother. She had to be around 15 in that one. In the third picture area, there was a picture of Kate with Rick, Martha, and Alexis. As Kate held this in her hand's she blinked rapidly to stop from crying. "Alexis, I love it!" She said shaky. She turned it around so everyone else could see it.

"I'm so glad you do! I put so much thought into it! That's why I came to the precinct the other day. To ask everyone what they thought I should get you. Thank you Dr. Parish one again." Lanie then winked at her.

"Hey!" The boy's said in unison as Alexis chuckled.

"Oh, Alexis thank you," she said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the young woman and hugged her. Kate whispered in her ear, "Thank you. This really is the best birthday yet!"

Alexis couldn't be any happier!

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I wrote this in 2 hours! That is really good time for me! :D I was in the car on my way back home from New York. I would love feedback, I'm not going to push you but it would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
